Eclipse of the Heart
__NOEDITSECTION__ 'VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED. ' COVER COMING SOON. ---- AUTHORS' NOTE:'' 'Hello internet, it's Darkdragon2670 (aka Dark) and StarfissureOfTheNightWings. 'We'd love it if I could get feedback (constructive criticism is appreciated!) and please do not edit and/or steal! ' 'Also: This fanfiction disregards the events of the third arc and happens three years after the events of the third arc. (We've both assumed that the Pantalan tribes have been integrated with the Pyrrhian tribes...) ' '''THIS FANFICTION IS CURRENTLY BEING WRITTEN. IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS FOR IMPROVEMENT, PLEASE LEAVE THEM BELOW OR MESSAGE darkdragon2670/StarfissureOfTheNightWings. PLEASE DO NOT EDIT AT THIS TIME. THANK YOU! '''''Please note that this PAGE contains ONLY the FIRST PART and the PROLOGUE. PART TWO will be WRITTEN on a SEPARATE PAGE to prevent THIS PAGE from getting too long. PART ONE IS UNFINISHED. PART TWO WILL BE LINKED AT THE VERY END OF CHAPTER 10. Other than that, carry on and enjoy! ~PROLOGUE~ ~BASILISK~ Basilisk loved the sea. He was so fast and the underwater world was beautiful. He wouldn't leave, not if he could help it. He swam past a school of fish, their scales catching the rays of sun through water, making them look opalescent, glittering. Wow, ''he thought. ''I love it down here. '' He swam up to the surface and poked his head out of the water. On the beach were the rest of his siblings and he spotted his cousins, SeaWing and MudWing hybrids kicking sand at each other and examining sea shells. "Basilisk!" squealed a young dragonet. She ran over, promptly tripped over her talons, and tumbled head over heels into his side. Basilisk smiled affectionately at her. Duck re-oriented herself and gazed at him with large green eyes. "Come see the sand dragon I made!" she exclaimed, grabbing his arm and trying to pull him over. Just a few months old and she could already speak. It was impressive, or at least, that's what he thought. Basilisk himself was four-years-old and he could remember trying to speak. It took ''him ''a good long while. "Basilisk!" called his mother at the far end of the beach. "Come here, please!" "Maybe later, Duck," he said and nuzzled her. He pried her off his arm and set her down. She looked away sadly. "Mom needs me," he murmured and kissed her head. "I'll be back soon, I promise." When he went over to his mother, she fiddled with her claws unhappily. "Basilisk," she murmured. "Mo-- mother?" She turned away from him and looked out at the sea, still and calm. He noticed that his father wasn't here. Where had he gone? "Mother?" he whispered. "Where's Father?" Koi brushed away tears. ''I knew he was sick, but he didn't... you didn't... oh Mother, please don't tell me-'' "I'm sorry." . . . ~LAUNCE~ He was hunting. It was nighttime and Launce prowled the desert, looking for something to eat. He took in a deep breath, tasting the air. ''Mmm, ''he thought. His eyes flashed and his stomach growled softly in anticipation. "I don't know why you brought me out here," said a voice suddenly. Launce jumped and swung around, his tail poised like a scorpion's. ''Who's there? ''he hissed. ''Who dares to speak? ''Gosh, did he sound regal. His father would be proud. "Because we have to find Launce." ''Looking for me? Have fun with ''that. '' Technically, he wasn't supposed to be out hunting. He was supposed to be in his bed, already asleep, and if not asleep, then reading and trying ''to fall asleep. "He doesn't understand the rules. He'll get killed." "Not if you don't say anything," smirked Launce, slithering out of the sand to face his sister and father. "Launce! What are you doing?" "I was hungry," grumbled Launce. "You two probably scared off all the food. No matter, dragon will work just fine." His sister's eyes widened. "What are you saying? You want to... eat us?" His father snarled, smoke rising from his nose. "Go. Kit Fox, go ''now." "But... but Father--!" "Go, NOW." Kit Fox turned on her heel and ran. Launce growled low in his throat. She's going to get back up. It doesn't matter. By the time they come, I'll be gone and he'll be dead. Succulent lunged towards him but Launce ducked. By the time Succulent oriented himself, Launce was buried in the sand. His vampire instincts were in complete control now. He burst out of the sand just as his father turned. He was too late. . . . ~FEU~ Feu curled her tail around her claws trying to control the excitement running through her. What did he want to show me? Is it something that can control my firescales? ''Prince Cliff of the SkyWings had requested her presence. It was urgent, he said. The guards walked on either side of her, staring straight ahead, ignoring the sweat running down their scales from the heat wafting from hers. A firescales, that was what she was. Untouchable. Well, ''that ''was not entirely true. Unlike most firescales, Feu was a dragonet who ''could ''control her powers. When she wanted to. Right now, the heat from her scales rivaled an erupting volcano's. And that was only when she was ''excited. Her tail swung from side to side and she swore that she saw one of the guards flinch when it came a little too close to his scales. "We're here," said the guard on her right. His scales were a glimmering red color, like rubies. Feu tried not stare. He's so handsome! "Thanks," murmured Feu shyly and ducked; had she straightened herself, she would have scraped her head on the door frame. "Feu!" "Prince Cliff!" Feu sank into a bow. He smiled. "Oh no need for that." Feu rose, cheeks flushing. "Sorry." "Don't be. I want to show you something." Feu tiled her head. "What is it?" Cliff turned behind him and reached for a scroll. "Welcome to the Jade Mountain Academy! At this school, you will be learning side by side from all the other tribes... blah, blah, blah... Feu, the important thing is, you've been accepted into the Jade Mountain Academy!" Feu's scales burst into fire. PART 1: ''' '''THE DECAY OF HOPE ~CHAPTER 1~ ~LILAC~ Six months later... Lilac waved goodbye to her mother in the Night Village. Her iridescent blackish scales caught the light as she flew through the rainforest. Her bags were filled with ink, scrolls, quills, and a bunch of other stuff that the JMA had requested. New dragons! I hope my winglet's nice! '' It wasn't too far a flight from the Night Village to Jade Mountain, but by the time Lilac reached it, she was to near exhaustion. At the gaping mouth of the school, she could see dragonets running through while others were clumped around a purple dragoness. ''I'd better join them. It looks like a meeting of sorts. ''Lilac joined the huddle of dragonets and watched from the back as the purple dragoness was checking off each one of them. With everyone talking around her, it was impossible to hear what she was saying. The crowd thinned out and finally, ''finally Lilac was able to be checked off. "Hello!" said the purple dragoness. "I'm Fatespeaker! What's your name?" Lilac blinked, surprised by how bubbly the dragoness seemed. "Uh... I'm Lilac. Nice to meet you?" Fatespeaker smiled at her. "I like your scales, they're really pretty! Anyway, welcome to the Jade Mountain Academy! Don't worry if you haven't found out who's in your winglet yet because they're being posted tomorrow. Today's a free day, so you can go wherever you want and do whatever you want. This is a map of the school and your sleeping cave is six tunnels down, fourth cave on the right. If you're lost, each tunnel has a different dragon on the top. The sixth tunnel has a RainWing on it and the entrance to your cave is a curtain of beaded feathers. You can't miss it!" Lilac gave a weak smile in return. How am I supposed to remember ''that?'' "Thanks... I guess." She walked into the entrance hall. Six tunnels down, fourth cave on the right. RainWing at the top and beaded feather curtains. She walked and walked and walked, but it came to a point where Lilac was pretty sure she was lost. She checked at the top. A HIVEWING? Where am I?! ''Worriedly, Lilac hunted for her map. HiveWings were the symbol for the tenth tunnel. ''Ugh... I'm lost. Lilac turned around unhappily and smacked right into another dragon. Her stuff fell to the floor and the other dragon snarled with rage. "What are you DOING?!" demanded the dragonet. "Are you blind?" I didn't mean to! This isn't going at all how I wanted school to go. Lilac tried to help him pick up his stuff, but he shoved her claws away. "I don't need help from a klutzy dragon like YOU." ''Rude! ''Lilac didn't say anything, but glared after him as the haughty dragon strutted away. Category:Content (Darkdragon2670) Category:Content (TheChaosQueen) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Genre (Prophecy) Category:Genre (Mystery) Category:Fanfictions Category:Collaborations